Fifteen Songfic
by AGirlCanDream2922
Summary: Didn't see any stories of Sophie's high school life. I just love the song and this movie so I hope you enjoy.


Fifteen

Taylor Swift Songfic for Mamma Mia!

**Chapter 1**

Sophie blinked up at the large marble building before her. She took a deep breath and pushed open the doors of her new high school. She was going to be here for four years, starting as a fifteen year-old freshmen (now) and ending as an eighteen year-old senior.

"Hey Pepper, hey Miranda," Sophie said greeting her few friends. She mainly stayed to the left of the hallway, out of people's way, until she got to the office. She grabbed a map of the school and then looked down the list of freshmen names.

"Sophia Sheridan....Ah-ha. There I am," Sophie said with a sigh. She picked up her "welcome packet" and walked toward the main lobby. A few guys, seniors no doubt, winked at her and asked her how she was and told her they hadn't seen her around before.

_"You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors its the morning of your very first day. You say hi to your friends you ain't seen in awhile, try and stay out of everybody's way. It's your freshmen year and you're gonna be here for the next four years in this town. Hopin' one of those senior boys would wink at you and say 'you know I haven't seen you around....before!'"_

**Two weeks later**

Sophie sighed and looked up into Derren's eyes. They had been dating for about two weeks and Sophie really felt they had a connection.

"Sophie, I love you," Derren said suddenly. Sophie took on a startled expression.

"Wha-what?" She stuttered. Derren grinned and kissed her cheek. Sophie felt so happy, she just wanted to get up and start dancing. Derren Longhorn, co-captain of varsity football had just told Sophie Sheridan he loved her. And you know what? Sophie believed him. She didn't felt like everything was great and she didn't need to figure out anything. All she could do was whisper "I love you too Derren," to him and then close her eyes and count to ten. Sophie was unsuspecting of Derren.

"_Cause' when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you, you're gonna believe them. And when you're fifteen feelin' like there's nothin' to figure out. Well, count to ten take it in, this is life before you know who your gonna be. Fifteen"_

Sophie couldn't believe that Derren had cheated on her. He was such a lowlife. She hoped she never saw him again. But that wasn't going to happen. Sophie had loved Derren but Derren had loved Jasmine apparently. And the "I love you" Sophie had gotten from him was a dare, and Derren had gotten thirty bucks out of it. Sophie was so over it now. Derren was so low, he had said they were dating but he had never taken Sophie out on a date. She was so angry with him. But that was over. Over. Sophie reapeated to herself. It was now week three of high school and Sophie was adjusting well to the schedule. In one of her classes she sat next to a red-head named Abigal, and they were soon pretty close. I mean not as close as Sophie, Ali, and Lisa. But still close. They laughed at the preps or plastics of the school. The girls that thought they were so cool when they were really just stuffed bras and way too much make-up.

"_You sit in class next to a red-head named Abigal and soon enough you're best friends. Laughin' at the other girls who think they're so cool. We'll be outta here as soon as we can."_

**Two months later**

Sophie and Abigal sat in Villa Donna at the desk chatting. Donna walked in and smiled to herself. She loved to see her baby girl with friends.

"Hello Abigal. Hi sweetie," Donna said. Sophie blushed but laughed and Abigal greeted Donna.

"Soph, take a break. Hang with Abigal. I'll take the desk up. Thanks for watching it for me though," Donna told Sophie. Sophie smiled at her mom and grabbed Abigal's hand.

"Thanks mom! Come on Abby!" Sophie shouted. Abigal laughed and ran along with Sophie until they got to her room. There they sat on the bed and did each other's nails while they talked about how to ask Donna if Sophie and Sky could double date with Abigal and Tyler. Sky was the new guy in school. But Sophie had immediately fallen for him and Sky had immediately fallen for Sophie. That worked well, and now Sky wanted to go out with Sophie. To the movies to see "Titanic" in an old theatre that was cheaper and old fashioned and then to dinner at "Papa's Pizza." Sophie had agreed without asking her mother. But for sure Donna would say yes. I mean...it was with Abigal and Tyler (who had been dating for two months). And Sky was sixteen, a year older than Sophie, so he had to be responsible. Plus, he could drive. The girls finally found a way to ask Donna. They decided to just come out and ask. And that's just what Sophie did at dinner that night. It was Friday so Abigal was spending the night. Donna had put the night watch on duty at the desk and had made dinner for her, Sophie, and Abigal. As they sat down Donna noticed Sophie fidgeting an awful lot.

"Alright Soph. What do you want?" Donna asked knowing the fidgeting drill. Sophie gave an exasperated sigh.

"How did you know mom?" she asked. Donna smiled.

"Because I raised you and I know you like the back of my hand. Now what is it?"

"I was wondering if I could go out with this guy named Sky tomorrow. He's totally sweet but he's a year older. He wants to go see "Titanic" with me and then go to dinner. He can drive and Tyler said he and Abby will go too," Sophie finished with confidence. Donna couldn't believe what she was hearing. Sophie going out with and _older man?_ No way, not happening, she thought to herself. But then she knew Sophie would hate her if she said no.

"Alright Soph. I trust you. But you better not blow it," Donna said. Sophie squealed in excitement. Tomorrow she'd be going out with Sky. Totally dreamy Sky.

"Bye mom!" Sophie shouted. Donna waved at the car as it pulled away. She like Sky. He was a sweet guy who was totally responsible. He first off agreed to have Sophie home by curfew and then he promised no intimacy besides maybe a goodnight kiss. Donna had happily agreed and then she had seen them off. Now Donna had the night to herself. But she couldn't help it. She was suddenly caught up in waiting for Soph to get back.

Sophie was so happy she was in the car with Sky. He was such a sweet guy. Sophie told her self to remember to thank Donna for letting her go.

_"And then you're on your very first date and he's got a car. And you're feelin' like flyin'. And your mamma's waitin' up. And you're thinkin' he's the one. And you're dancin' 'round the room when the night ends, when the night ends."_

"Sophie, I had a great time. Thanks for coming," Sky was saying. Sophie barely noticed, she was lost in his green eyes. And then, before she knew it he had locked her in an embrace and he was kissing her softly. Sophie knew the drill and she kissed him back, quite lovingly. They finally broke apart, gasping for air. Sophie's head was spinning. Donna stood at the window gazing out at her darling Sophie who had just broke away from a heavy kiss.

"I know we've only just met, but Sky, I think I love you," Sophie whispered to him. He smiled at her. They kissed again.

"Sophie, I love you too, it's true. I'm not like Derren Longhorn. I'm all Sky. And I love you," he said. Sophie couldn't help it she got lost. They stood in the freezing cold not noticing the rain, just holding each other, occasionally kissing deeply. Sophie was finally and truly in love.

"_Cause' when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you, you're gonna believe them. When you're fifteen and you're first kiss makes your head spin round'. But in life you'll do things greater than dating the boy on the football team. I didn't know it at fifteen."_

"Sky, I have a feeling my mother is watching us. So I'd better go. I-I...I do love you. And now I've got what I want. A happy ending," Sophie whispered to Sky. He smiled and let her go. She ran up the steps and into Villa Donna.

"You and Sky are cute together!" Donna said immediately. Sophie ran up to her mom and hugged her for a long time.

"What was that for?" Donna asked when she let go of Sophie. Sophie smiled.

"I wanted to thank you. For letting me go. All I wanted was to be wanted. But now I know. And you showed me that by being brave and letting me go out with Sky," Sophie said. Donna smiled, fighting back tears. That was the sweetest thing anyone had said to her in a while. Sophie kissed her mom goodnight. And then she ran upstairs and climbed into bed, wanting only to dream of Sky.

"_When all you wanted, was to be wanted. Wish you could go back and tell yourself what you knew now. Fifteen."  
_

**Chapter Two**

Sophie sobbed into Abigal's arms along with Abigal. It was so hard to go through break-ups. Sophie and Sky were totally still together but poor Abby had lost Tyler. She gave him everything. EVERYTHING! And he changed his mind and gave her up. Abigal had just told Sophie and they were sitting and sobbing together. Poor Abigal. But in Sophie's mind she knew Sky wouldn't do that. She knew someday he would be the one to go on adventures with. He would be the one she'd marry. And that was that.

"_Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday but I realized some bigger dreams of mine. And Abigal gave everything she had to a boy, who changed his mind. We both cried!" _

**Five and a half years Later**

"Sky let's just not get married! My dream is to travel the world with you! So let's do that instead!" Sophie exclaimed. Everyone looked at her shocked but Sky stared into her eyes lovingly.

"Oh Soph! I love you baby!" he exclaimed. Everyone looked around confused. But then they realized it wasn't wasted. Sophie and Sky didn't want to be married just yet. So, they'd go see the world. That was Sophie's dream.

"_Cause' when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you, you're gonna believe them. And when you're fifteen don't forget to look before you fall. I've found time can heal most anything, and you just might find who you're supposed to be. I didn't know it at fifteen."_

Sorry if that was confusing. I just love the movie and I thought this would be fun to write. Hope you liked. 


End file.
